


Hottan (The Beginning)

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets himself a fake ID and gains a whole knew identity. Your first love can really change your life. (Prequel to upcoming Yosougai) *Naruto is 16*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Root of the Trouble

"Oh man... this is so cool. Iruka is so going to kill you when he finds out."

"He won't find out if you keep your trap shut," Naruto snarled to his friend.

"So... why Kyuubi? It's cool and all... but I like Naruto better."

"Fuck man you are dense. I can't go around using my own name. Iruka would find out quicker than Akamaru can find an opening. Speaking of Akamaru... keep that damned dog away from me! I am so fucking tired of being bitten on the ass."

"So where'd you get the ID?"

"Not telling you. You talk in your sleep... and if you talked your mom would find out, then Iruka would find out," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, greedy much? Did you get into the band you wanted to?"

"I swear you suffer from ADHD, yeah made it in. Both are good looking men.. but 'Zu... oh man I so would love to have him warming my bed. If you know what I mean," Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"When did you become a pervert?"

"Man I'm a sixteen year old, probably gay, virgin. How pathetic is that?"

"How can you be 'probably gay'? I mean is there a book or something 'bout it?"

"Well... I think I'm gay... so I probably am. Right?"

"What makes you think you're gay?"

"Cause the TaTa's don't make me go YaYa. A man's ass though; Whoo!" Naruto explained while fanning himself.

"Please tell me you haven't checked out my ass. That would just be creepy," Kiba said with a visible shudder.

"Kinda hard to miss the bubble butt. No worries though, your ass doesn't give me YaYa's either," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Creepy ass bastard. So when's your first gig?"

"How the hell should I know? Man, first we have to practice. First practice is... not tellin'." The blond told his friend with a grin.

"What the fuck man? You gonna tell me anything?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Probably not. Look don't get pissy on me man. I'll keep ya in the loop as much as possible. I don't want you to get you or me into trouble." 'Aka: I don't want you blabbing.'

\------

He wouldn't admit it to Kiba, but the audition had actually been really nerve racking. Naruto had been very nervous. He didn't want to be. He was trying to re-invent himself, create this cool guy that no one questioned. He was sick of being Iruka's goofy foreign kid, Naruto. To mask his nerves he'd put on a cocky smirk and added a little swagger to his step.

He could sing. He knew that. It was inherited from the father he'd only ever seen in pictures Iruka had. Minato had been a Japanese stage name to begin with. Naruto's dad had changed it legally when he'd given up his American citizenship in favor of the country he'd chosen. Naruto had secretly listened to the tape recordings Iruka kept hidden in a box full of pictures and other memorabilia under the older man's bed.

Naruto didn't know what the real story there was, but there was a whole lot of hurt in that little box and he couldn't be sure it was just one man's grief for an older friend. Sometimes he wondered if maybe Iruka had been in love with his dad. 'How much would that have hurt? He'd have had to watch Dad marry...'

Naruto didn't know why but he had a hard time calling Kushina 'mom' even in his head. He just tried not to think about the whole mess too much. 'Then when they died, he took me and raised me like some little brother...'

It was all very confusing. 'I just can't see him looking at dad as a father figure for himself...' He shook his shaggy, blond head and sighed. 'Maybe he just loved dad's music.' Minato sounded like nothing else Naruto had heard from that time. His music was harsh and primal and grungy. Naruto loved it. Most of the tapes were from before he'd left the U.S.

Iruka had studied in the States. Iruka didn't talk about it much, but that was where the older man had met Naruto's dad. Minato had come to Japan to visit his young friend, fallen in love with the country and decided not to leave. After that he met Kushina, they weren't married long before Naruto was born, then they died.

'End of story.' Naruto taped his new ID to the back of his underwear drawer in a plastic baggy with the songs he'd been told to memorize. That had been easy. They were translations of some of Naruto's favorite American Metal hits.

He could sing them in both languages easily. He couldn't even switch back and forth between both without missing a beat. Izumo, the lead guitarist had complimented him on his voice and inflection Kotetsu who played bass, had complimented him on his sense of rhythm and turning.

Anko the drummer just smacked him on the ass and said, "Like your passion kid. Then she'd winked at the other two. "Ass isn't bad either."

Instead of being embarrassed Naruto had just grinned and wiggled his ass in the tight ripped up jeans he was wearing. "What? This old thing?"

They'd all laughed at that. Naruto smiled as he thought about it. His plan seemed to be working. He was becoming somebody else when he was Kyuubi he could feel it.

\----

Practices were fun for Naruto. Anko lived in a loft apartment in an old warehouse on the edge of the neutral zone. The rent was low because it was on the Uchiha's side. It seemed like the people in the neutral zone preferred to stay away from anything connected to that 'Family'.

The basement of the place hadn't been renovated yet, so the manager let Anko and her band mates use it. It was dank and dreary and dark and absolutely the coolest place Naruto had ever been. Kyuubi loved it and thrived under the attentive eyes of the others.

\----

"Enough hot shot. Take a break," Ko' said as he clamped a hand on Kyuubi's strong young shoulder. The blond grinned at him. "But I have to work harder, I have to get better."

"You're good brat," Izumo chuckled. "You'll get even better as soon as the lights hit you." Naruto's eyes were drawn to the tall slender form to his right. Izumo was tuning his guitar, his head was bowed and his nimble fingers were tweaking the tuning pegs. Naruto bit his lip. His heart rate picked up and his palms began to sweat. There was something about Izumo that gave Naruto goosebumps.

'Actually, there are a lot of things about him... His long dark lashes... His lips are slender and pretty. His skin is sooo smooth... I want to kiss him. I really do. I wonder if he'd hit me,or maybe... just maybe, he'd let me...'

Naruto turned away looking for a distraction. He walked over to his ratty old black bag. He squatted digging in it as if he were looking for something. He was buying time and cooling down. He didn't see it, the smirk on Izumo's face as he watched Naruto walk away. 'Kid acts like he's got ADHD most the time, 'cept when he's singing or leering at me,' He snickered. 'Damn brat's making it too tempting.'

Kyuubi was nineteen, or at least that's what the ID he'd shown Izumo and the rest had said and none of them had even thought twice about it. Izumo was twenty four, so he felt he could call their newest member a kid. Besides, even with all his bravado it was very apparent to a player like Izumo that Kyuubi was inexperienced with men and very curious about the notion.

\-----

They'd been practicing three nights a week for the last two weeks. Ko and Anko were really impressed with Kyuubi's talent. Izumo found himself very interested in the way the sexy blond swayed when he sang. 'The hip thrusts he does when he's really into a song aren't bad either,' Standing behind Kyu while he sang had definite perks.

He started the intro to the next song and could feel those blue eyes on him. 'And I'm not the only one looking,' Izumo thought as he finished the intro and dove into the song itself and then....

"Kyu? Hey Kyu?" The music stopped and they were all staring at the little blond moron. Those big blue eyes blink dazedly. He had been looking right at Izumo when he missed his cue. Izumo tilted his head to the side like a dog listening to a high pitch sound. His face held bewildered amusement as he tried one more time. "Kyu? You in there somewhere?"

"Huh? Wha...?" The cute blond asked.

"You missed your cue cutie."

Naruto laughed. "Oh man! Sorry... I was distracted..."

Izumo was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. "By what?"

Naruto grinned up at him. "Oh... Had _STARS_ in my eyes." He glanced back down at the five little blue stars tattooed just above Izumo's left nipple, then winked at the older man. Izumo resisted the urge to touch the place the blond's eyes had just caressed through his black net shirt.

The cheeky little brat turned back to the others. "Let's do it again. Promise I won't fuck this one up."

Izumo was blinking and trying to think of something, anything to say. 'That little shit!' He was speechless... 'The little shit just made a huge pass at me and got the better of me too!'

Zu growled under his breath as he started the song again. "Okay, you wanna play that way... Let's play pretty boy. I'll teach you a new game or two." He was smirking when Kyu's voice started to growl through the speakers.

 

TBC...


	2. Root of the Trouble

"Let's go check out the competition," Anko had said cheerily.

"As if I'm not nervous enough..." Naruto grumped to himself as he stood by the bar. 'Why did they choose such a HUGE place for my first time?!' He whined in his head.

It wasn't a club. It was more like a festival. For three days this old factory would host a large group of young people and band after band would be performing. They weren't up until the following night. If they did well, they'd get a chance to play on the third day. The place was packed and he'd been abandoned.

Anko had gone off first, following after some half dead looking guy and mumbling about 'deadbeats'. Kotetsu was plucked from their sides by a couple of large guys who apparently worked with him at his part time job. Naruto would not have figured him for a cook.

Then he'd been left with Izumo. He'd been exited about that until the tall man left him in the middle of the crowd, saying "Got something I've gotta take car of. I'll meet you at the bar in an hour. Look around and listen close. These next two bands are the main competition." Naruto was sulking. It had been two hours. He'd watched the bands mentioned and about lost his lunch. They were good, really good. A wave of nervousness welled up and threatened to drown him. 'Can I really pull this off?'

Naruto hadn't had much to drink at first. He wasn't sure his stomach could take it. After waiting for so long, he was getting pissed and really didn't much care if he got sick or not. He'd just gotten another Jack and Coke and was about to take a long drink when a hard body leaned against his back. A long muscled arm reached around over his shoulder.

Delicate strong fingers took the plastic cup from his fingers. He watched in apathy as the cup traveled up to Izumo's pale pink lips. The older man took a long pull and swallowed several times. He returned the cup to Naruto's hand in the same slow smooth motion he'd used to steal it. "Mm-mm, that was just what I needed. Thanks Kyu."

Naruto's temper flared up. "Thanks to you too Asshole. I really enjoyed waiting on your ass for the last hour."

Izumo lips twitched at the other's pissy tone. "What? You miss me?" The guitarist asked in a teasing tone.

"No, actually I've been half molested by a half dozen men and women since you ditched me. Oh and a really hairy she-male... Well, if it wasn't a she-male it was a she-ape... Nope haven't been lonely or in need of a little back up at all," With that said he flipped the other man off and turned back to his drink. "Dickhead, you drank it all!" He pouted.

Izumo's smart mouth was gearing up for a come back when he was shoved hard from behind. He just had time to brace his long arms on either side of Kyuubi and lock them in place to keep from slamming the smaller man into the bar hard. "Cock suckers!" He cursed when the pressure didn't subside, he was slowly being forced closer to Kyuubi. 'Shit. What the fuck?!"

He grabbed the blond by the waist and forced him through the crowd along the bar until the reached the end. He glanced toward where they'd come from. He saw a brawl just a few feet from where they'd been standing. It was spreading fast. A dark corner caught his eye and he pushed Kyu into it.

They were partially protected from the melee by a steel support column. Izumo placed himself between his friend and the mob. Naruto caught sight of the mess and instinctively pulled Izumo closer, to keep the slender man as far out of harms way as possible.

"OOF!" Zu lost his balance and half fell into his companion. "Knew you liked me. Didn't know it was that much. Aggressive much?" He really liked teasing Kyuubi. The blond had a cute way of blushing. His cheeks took on a rosy peach tint that made Izumo want to kiss the flushed flesh.

Naruto's voice was a little husky and he barely spoke loud enough to be heard over the noise of the place. "If you knew, then why didn't you do something?"

Zu chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the blond's fiercely blushing cheek. "What exactly were you hoping for Kyu?" Soft lips just brushed the inflamed skin. "Something like this?" The warm lips gently kissed Naruto's neck. Izumo felt the blond's pulse pick up and didn't even try to resist. He nipped and kissed and sucked at that spot until the other man was panting in his ear.

Naruto had some experience with necking, but it had been more out of curiosity than anything and he really hadn't gotten much out of the experience. Of course, it had been with girls and well, his suspicions were confirmed. He was full on 100% gay! 'Cause that felt good enough to kill for,' He was secretly hoping Izumo would just gobble him up on the spot.

Izumo leaned back and assessed the situation. Kyu's eyes were cloudy and he held the front of Zu's shirt tightly in his fists as if to prevent the other man from getting away from him. "Kyu? You okay there?" He grinned at his band mate. He was about to do a 'no no'. He was about to do Kyuubi.

First thing Ko had said when the blond had tried out for the lead singer position was 'Hands off nympho. The only position he needs to perform in is singing. If he leaves the band like the last one, your ass is grass. You got me?!' He remembered pretending to be hurt and offended by that. Ko had punched him in the arm for emphasis. 'Sorry Ko. I love ya dude, but there's no damn way I can let this chance go.'

"Hey, if you don't say something I'm gonna kiss that loud mouth of yours," Zu liked to tease. Teasing was fun and a turn on.

Kyuubi looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "What? Big guy like you needs a fucking invitation?" Some of his old cockiness was coming out again. He slid his hands up Izumo's arms to where those delicate fingers rested on his shoulders. Naruto laced his fingers between them and smirked. "Here baby, need me to hold your hand..."

Zu growled. "I'll give you something worth holding," He leaned his long frame against Naruto's and ground his groin against the shorter man's hip. His demanding kiss seared Kyuubi's plump lips. Kyuubi's mouth opened instinctively and Izumo took control of the blond's entire body from that one entry point.

Naruto couldn't think. Lightning bolts of pleasure streaked up and down his spine. His back arched and he pressed against the older man, his body demanding things it didn't even know yet. Izumo wrapped one arm around Kyu to hold him tight against him. He slid his leg between the blond's legs and began grinding against the very prominent bulge he found there. 'Yeah, I want this. Sorry Ko. Gotta have it.'

Izumo started to pull away from Kyu. Naruto wasn't having that. He wrapped his strong young arms around Zu's back and glared up at him. "You ditch me again after that and I castrate you with your guitar strings."

'Okay, so he's a more than a little um... feisty/psycho,' Izumo actually laughed. "Wasn't gonna ditch you. I WAS going to suggest we leave, together," He added that last word when the blue eyes started to narrow dangerously.

"And now...?" Naruto asked feeling like a loser who'd just fucked up the best thing that could have happened to him.

Izumo nipped his bottom lip. "Now I think I'm gonna take you home and teach you to respect your elders," He spun Kyu around and pointed him towards the nearest exit. They'd all ridden in Anko's crappy old car on the way there. Izumo was thankful he'd kept his keys to the apartment with him.

He was NOT going to take the time to track down Ko or CB, 'Crazy Bitch'. There were tons of cabs arriving and leaving from the corner just up the block. They'd go home that way. They all knew what time to meet up and if anyone wasn't there it was agreed that then they would have had to find their own way home.

Kyuubi shivered as the cold air hit his hot skin. Izumo draped his arms over Naruto's offering some body heat. The blond surprised him by spinning in his arms and kissing him hungrily. They didn't make it more than two steps from there and Naruto was pinned against a building grinding against Izumo for all he was worth. "Fuck," Izumo gasped when he came up for air. "Keep that up and you'll end up naked in the street."

Kyuubi smirked at him. "Come on demon. Let's get that cab over there and get someplace where we won't get arrested. I want fucked, but not by some big burly dude in the city jail!" When the other only smiled at him, he stopped and made a thoughtful face. "Hmmm, might be interesting to watch you getting banged though..."

Kyu gave him a horrified look. Izumo smiled. "Naaa. Think I'd rather be the one fucking you. Watching is for pussies who can't get it up."

Naruto didn't even think, he just swung. Izumo grunted as the fist connected with his shoulder. "Hey Baby, not the arms! That's how I makes my muse-ack."

Naruto shuddered. "Don't ever talk like that ever, ever again." Izumo just laughed and steered him towards the cab waiting at the curb.

They climbed into the back of the cab together. Zu gave told the driver the address then leaned back and pulled Naruto against him. "It's okay Kyu. Not everyone can handle their liquor. You just lean against me and I'll hold you up," Izumo said a little loudly as he pulled Kyu tight against him.

Naruto was about to tell him off when a warm hand slid under his black T-shirt and caressed his side. Naruto shivered under the stroking fingers. "Shh, baby just be good and stay still or the cabbie'll figure it out," Zu whispered in his ear as he guided Kyu's head to his sturdy chest.

Naruto let himself be led along at Zu's pace. Izumo's left arm was around Naruto's waist and his fingers strummed at the blond's rib tickling in the most heart stopping way. Izumo's right hand slipped under the Kyu's shirt as well. The talented fingers traced one areola, then flicked the hardening nipple playfully. Naruto gasped, a small jolt of electricity had just brought both nipples fully erect and his cock wasn't far behind. "Zu..."

"Yeah sexy? You like that?" Izumo whispered softly. His long left arm reached around further. He had both Kyu's pert little nipples shivering beneath his fingers. Kyuubi shuddered and convulsed a little against Izumo's chest. "Fuck, you sure are sensitive. I can't wait to get you home Kyu. I wanna see just how crazy I can make you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He felt uncomfortable that he was the only one feeling anything. It made him feel like a useless toy. He was contemplating just what to do when Izumo shocked him senseless. The top button of his pants was missing. He'd actually ripped it off himself. It had annoyed him at some point and he'd decided that he didn't need it anyway. This made things even easier for Izumo.

The pervert's right hand left Naruto's overstimulated nipple for territory further south. The zipper slid down easily. The writhing blond didn't even notice it. Then a hand strengthened by years of guitar playing slid smoothly under the tight boxer briefs. Those long slender fingers caressed the coarse curls briefly before moving on for the real target. He was caressed and teased until he was actually writhing against Izumo. The older man held him tightly. Their potential audience was completely forgotten.

Naruto was silently cursing the lecher in the brief moments when Izumo's teasing fingers allowed him the luxury of thought. It was unfortunate for him that he was coherent when the cabbie asked. "He okay? You need a doctor? Is it a seizure?!"

The man sounded so concerned. Izumo had a very difficult time not laughing out loud. "No. I think he's just feeling unwell from the alcohol," He tried to soothe the man's concerns while Kyuubi balked.

"Hey! He'd better not vomit in my cab!" The man's concern had turned from the young man to his vehicle. Izumo coughed to cover his laughter. Then gasped as Naruto sunk his teeth into the man's left breast, just below the nipple with the stars above it. Naruto was so mortified he was pissed! They were almost to the address he'd been given so the cabbie stepped on the gas and picked up the pace.

They barely made it through the front door of the building before Izumo was slammed against the hallway wall. "Fucking Dickhead!" Kyuubi growled while holding the larger man with both hands on his chest.

Izumo smirked. "I like you aggressive," He grabbed Naruto's shirt with one hand and pulled the other man to him. Their mouths met and the curse words Naruto had been about to snarl were wiped away by the older man's demanding tongue. Izumo explored the inside of the blond's filthy mouth. He mapped the sensitive palate while teasing the eager tongue. Naruto completely forgot his irritation and embarrassment. He pushed Izumo into the wall with his body and moaned into the man's hot hungry mouth.

'This breathing thing is a pain in the ass,' Naruto thought as his burning lungs forced him to pull back. He was lightheaded and was sure part of it was lack of oxygen. His gums tingled behind his upper teeth where Zu had traced the ridge before letting him escape to breathe.

The brunette lounged against the wall grinning. "You're coming up, right?"

Naruto gave him a narrow eyed smile. "Oh, yeah."

TBC...


	3. Who's Charlie

\---------------------

Izumo's smile reminded him of a big kid who's friend had just said he'd play with him. His hand was grabbed and he had to jog to keep up with the long legged demon.

He had no idea what the apartment looked like. They'd stumbled through the door glued to each other. Naruto had taken a little initiative while Izumo fought with the stubborn lock. He'd slid between Izumo and the obstinate door and seized the surprised man's mouth for another of those searing kisses. 'This is even better than I'd thought it'd be,' Naruto thought just as the door behind him gave way. He would have landed on his ass if Zu hadn't held him tight.

The stumbling trek to the bedroom was punctuated by Izumo stripping Kyuubi his clothing. Naruto returned the favor, divesting Zu of his vestments with equal vigor. When Izumo spun them around and pulled Kyu down on top of him on the bed, they were both completely nude. Bare skin kissed bare skin and they both moaned at the electricity fueling their mutual need.

Izumo slid his leg up between Kyu's and his hands down over the plump round ass. He couldn't have stopped himself from kneading those perfect globes with both hands. Kyu arched and moaned seductively. Zu leaned up and licked one pert nipple before taking it between his lips sucking and licking the hard little nub.

Naruto moaned again and convulsed and Zu caressed the crease between his cheeks, stroking up and then down the valley, slipping deeper between those two luscious hills with each pass. Instinctively Naruto arched his back, pushing his ass higher and offering it up to those talented hands.

They kissed and ground against each other as their passion reached an even more fevered pitch. Zu rolled Kyu onto his back and took a moment to look the other man over. A chiseled chest with pretty peach nipples gave way to toned rippled abs and those led to a perfect thatch of golden curls surrounding a thick hard leaking cock. Izumo looked back up to Naruto's face. He grinned at the lust shrouded blue eyes. "So you really are a natural blond."

He reached over to his nightstand. He never bothered to put the bottle of lube up. He did have to open the top drawer for the pack of condoms. "Guess that means I win," He commented as he set both items next to them on the bed and kissed the hollow of Kyu's collarbone.

"You win?" Naruto asked as he hazarded a glance down the older man's long lean body, to something else that was not short by any stretch of the imagination. 'Shit... that's supposed to fit... there... He'll be hitting my tonsils...'

Naruto's eyes roved over the first erection he had ever seen besides his own. 'I should be more nervous than I am,' He acknowledged his lack of caution and then moved past it. His hands moved on their own. One slid around the base to grip it lightly. The index finger of the other gently caressed the slit in the tip. The skin was so soft and silky. He squeezed experimentally and Izumo hissed in pleasure. 'He's just as hard as I am. I feel like I'm gonna explode any second. Wonder if he's the same...'

Naruto didn't think about it, he just started to stroke the long hard cock in this hand as if it were his own. Zu's body shivered. Those big blue eyes slid up past the coarse brown curls to the washboard abs and the cute bellybutton. One hand moved away from Izumo's dick, so that his fingers could trace the ridges of Zu's ab muscles, then tease at his navel. Izumo moaned softly above him.

Naruto's eyes moved higher and the hand not sliding up and down the guitarist's erection followed the path of those eyes. When he reached the star studded nipple, his mouth watered. It had felt so good when Zu had kissed and sucked him there. Naruto wanted to return the favor. He wanted to feel those stars and that hard little nipple under his tongue.

Zu's hand grabbed a handful of blond hair, not to pull the man away, but to keep that hot naughty mouth right were it was. Naruto nibbled and grazed the nub with his teeth and his partner hissed in ecstasy. He was encouraged by that. 'This sex thing isn't so difficult.'

Izumo was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he'd be damned if his first orgasm was going to be in the blond's hand. Zu didn't top often. He seldom met anyone that he wanted to throw down and pound hard. He liked taking cock into his own ass. It was so fucking pleasurable, being a selfish bastard, he preferred to keep that pleasure for himself.

Kyuubi was a big fucking exception. Sure, he was expecting the blond to return the favor at some point, but he was still fairly certain that Kyu hadn't been with a lot of men. So he wasn't going to push for it. If the blond had given any indication that he wanted to be the top, Zu would have rolled over and spread himself, just as easily.

They were kissing and grinding their hard throbbing erections together when Izumo reached for the lube. He made sure he had enough to get the blond good and ready for a long hard night. Kyuubi actually acted surprised when the slightly cool slick fingers slid between his legs and started to trace his sweet pucker.

Zu wouldn't have thought anything of it, if he hadn't been looking into those deep dark blue pools. He saw nervousness and a hint of fear spike in those depths. He pulled back just a bit. "Kyuubi? You a virgin there?" He couldn't think straight enough to put it any more tactfully.

The blond bit his lip looked away and nodded. He almost looked like someone else, not the cocky Kyuubi that Izumo was used to. Zu sat back a bit, his face turned thoughtful. "Well, guess there's nothing else for it."

The younger man closed his eyes as Izumo slid down the length of his young aroused body. When the other's body heat left him, Naruto started to panic he almost wanted to cry. 'He's going to stop and this will be the single most humiliating experience of my life!'

Izumo took a better look at Kyuubi's cock. Easy thing to do since it was inches from his face. He had slid down between the blond's open legs. 'Not like I'm gonna complain,' He thought before taking the still hard dick in one hand before licking from the base to the tip in one long swipe. Kyu almost came off the bed as he arched into the warm wet caress. 'Limber...' Zu smirked to himself before swirling his tongue around the head and teasing at the renewed flow of pre-cum leaking form the slit. With his other hand, still slick with lube he reached between his own legs to take care of things there.

'No, Fuck NO. This is not what I wanted!' Sure the feeling was amazing, but it was still humiliating. 'Because I'm a fucking virgin, he thinks if he blows me it'll all be good,' That was not what Naruto wanted. He wanted to touch and pleasure the other man every bit as much as Izumo pleasured him. He was angry and humiliated, but the bliss his body was experiencing won out over his mind. All he could do was lie there seething and moaning.

His next shock came when Izumo pulled away, just as he thought he was going to explode in the brunette's excruciatingly hot wet capable mouth. Izumo moved back over him. "Kiss me Kyu," The older man demanded.

Naruto obeyed without a second thought. When they parted Izumo raised up as if he was going to climb off the bed, or so Naruto thought. Instead, the man grabbed the condom from where it lay beside his partner, ripped the package open with his teeth, and had Naruto's eager erection encased in one smooth move.

Izumo was at his limit. He'd stretched and prepared his own ass while keeping Kyu hard and ready with his mouth. Now he was ready for something far more substantial up his ass. 'And Kyu has kindly provided something very substantial,' He swiped a glob of lube over the condom covered cock, took it in one hand, and promptly lowered himself on the delectable treat he had been sucking only moments before.

Naruto was beyond shocked when the condom came out. Then he was sheathed in it. His brain was just starting to process this new information when Izumo sat down. Naruto had never felt anything like it before. He was fully encased in moments. Izumo was not one to wait for things like adjusting, unless he absolutely had to. It was so tight and hot and unbearably good. Naruto couldn't breath or think. White light exploded behind both his eyes even as he exploded inside that amazingly pleasurable constriction.

Izumo was rocked upward on Kyu's blond crotch as the other man arched and bucked in orgasm. 'What the fuck?!' He looked down at his partner in astonishment. Kyu's eyes were heavy lidded and his face was blissful. "Well fuck..." Zu cursed and loudly.

"Hey," He smacked Kyuubi on his tan chest. "You better not be a 'One Shot Charlie', 'cause I'm not fucking done here," He looked down at his own soldier standing at full attention. "Hell I haven't even started!"

Naruto blinked up at him. "Huh? Who's Charlie?" Izumo didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or throttle the little shithead. All he managed was a glare and a growl.

Naruto tried really hard to focus past the mind numbing fog that always followed his first orgasm. "Don't worry," He finally said as he took Izumo's unfailing erection in one hand and pulled on the man's arm until Izumo leaned down for a kiss. "Give me a sec and I'll give you your toy back. I just hope we've got enough condoms."

'Cocky again eh? Have to have brass balls to be cocky after that shit,' The older man grouched in his own head. Still, he slid off Kyu, slipped off the used condom and let the blond caress him while he waited for this 'sec' to pass and his 'toy' to be returned to working order.

He was actually a little shocked. It really only took Kyuubi a few moments to recover completely and he was covering the man's erection with another condom, before sliding back into place on the blond's lap. From there Naruto proved that cocky is only cocky when it's unproven. After that it's just 'good'. They were still going strong hours later, taking little breaks in between and changing the position Izumo was in while he was thoroughly fucked. Izumo had never had a lover who could keep up with him before and consequences be damned, he was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

 

TBC...


	4. Friendly Rections

They didn't hear the door open, didn't hear Kotetsu curse like a sailor when he realized he not only recognized one moaning voice, but both. "Mother Fuckers! God-damn nympho, cock-sucking bastards!" He'd talked to Zu about this. "Backstabbing Asshole!"

He showed amazing restraint. He waited until the obvious sound of two men reaching their climax thundered through the apartment he shared with his best friend Izumo, before kicking in the backstabbing, cock-sucking, no good rotten bastard's bedroom door. "If he quits after this. I'm kicking your fucking ass and then I'm kicking his!" Kotetsu thundered at the two very astonished men.

Izumo jerked where he straddled Naruto's lap once again. His sudden movement drew a loud groan from the man he was impaled upon. Zu's big brown eyes went round as saucers and he looked down at Kyuubi. "Fuck, did I hurt you just now."

Kyuubi just looked up at him and grinned; "It's up again now."

Izumo laughed and moved testing the blond's firmness. "Yup, sure is. Guess it's another go, eh?" Kyuubi's hands came back up to Izumo's hips. Those hips were already rocking in an ever increasing rhythm. Kotetsu had been completely forgotten.

"Fucking nymphos," He growled as he shut the door and headed for the kitchen. "Keep it up and I'll sick the Crazy Bitch on you." It was a false threat. He and Anko and Zu had all known each other a long time. He really didn't think that there was any way he could ever be pissed at anyone enough to sick that psycho on them.

\----

Kotetsu looked at the clock on the wall. 'That should be enough time,' He thought grimly as he stood up and headed for Zu's bedroom door. He opened it to see his friend lying face down in a mess of tangled sheets and covers. Sprawled next to him was the focus of Kotetsu's mission. He clamped one hand over the brat's big mouth and grabbed a fist full of hair with the other. He hauled the little shit out of bed in one smooth movement and pulled the man from the room. Kyuubi's feet barely touched the floor before he was thrown forcefully onto to couch.

He looked up at the glowering older man and his protests died on his lips. He was actually afraid of just what Kotetsu might do. "You had your fun, now it's time for both of you to pay for it," Kotetsu growled. Kyuubi swallowed hard.

"Shit, you're even more as clueless as I thought. Let me guess, never fucked a guy before, right?!"

Naruto fidgeted, then nodded. Kotetsu swore softly. 'Well, at least it wasn't intentional,' he thought to himself. It was still small consolation.

"Let my tell you Kyu, fucking a dude isn't like fucking a chick. Pussy and ass aren't designed the same. You can power fuck some bitch all fucking night and she can crawl out of bed like it's nothing the next morning. But a guy... it's harder on them. He'll be lucky if he can walk today, much less perform tonight."

'He'll do it though, stubborn ass,' Ko ran a hand through his wild hair in frustration.

"Get your clothes on quietly. You've got some shopping to do."

The blond gave him a confused look and he growled like a large dog. "First, you're gonna get him some stuff for the pain. Second, you'll get him breakfast. Then, you're gonna come back here and baby him all God-damn day!"

"I'll make you a list of what you need, now move your nasty bare ass off my couch!" Naruto got up and started gathering his clothes off the living room floor where they joined Izumo's in making a trail to the man's bedroom. When he was dressed, Ko handed him a list. "I even put down which stores and where."

Naruto read one item on the list; Numbing Cream - Zen Candy Shop Top shelf above the butt plugs and blinked twice. Ko looked at the list and smiled. "You get to help him with that one," He smiled at the clueless little shit as he steered him towards the door. It was not a nice smile.

"Oh and Kyu," Ko called as he headed for his own bedroom. "You don't come back with everything, don't bother coming back at all. If you blow this off and I ever see you again," He turned to look at the younger man. "I'll beat you to death and leave you in a fucking ditch to rot," Naruto nodded in understanding.

Ko opened his own bedroom and left the blond with one last parting shot. "Now I'm going to bed. Not like I could fucking sleep with you two bastards howling all God-damn night. It's a good thing the old fuckers who live in the other two apartments on this side are both deaf as post! Night Kyu. Be a good boy and don't make me kill you," SLAM

Naruto slipped out the door as quickly and quietly as possible. He glanced down at the list in his hand. 'He sure seems to know a lot about this kinda thing...'

Izumo heard it all, but could not muster the will to move. He was exhausted and the pain was starting to settle into his lower back, hips, and of course his ass. 'Not his fault Ko,' He thought at his friend. 'I wanted it too.'

He smiled though. Kotetsu cared about him so much. He'd even taken care of him when one of his asshole fuck buddies had overdone it and left him lying in pain on the living room floor.

'That's a real friend. Someone like that is... priceless,' With that thought he drifted off to sleep gratefully. At least the pain wasn't so bad he couldn't sleep.

\---

Ko woke up slightly less grumpy than he’d been when he had sent the kid off to the store. He stepped out his bedroom door which led directly into the kitchen. He put a small pot of water on the hot plate and glared at it as if daring it to take too long.

A giggle from the direction of the couch drew his attention. He approached cautiously a little afraid of just who was giggling and why. As he peeked over the back, he saw Zu and Kyu cuddled together under a blanket. Thankfully, they were both dressed.

Kyu was holding Zu against his chest and running his fingers through the brunette’s dark silky hair. Ko knew how soft those dark strands where. He had been the one to wash Ko’s hair after the brunette had a bad reaction to henna tattoos he’d gotten on his hands.

“Love that Kyu. You can do that all day,” Zu murmured softly against the blond’s chest.

“You feeling better?” Kyu asked softly.

“Uh huh.”

“Good, I thought I’d really fucked it all up. I hadn’t known that it would hurt so much.”

“Oh, you will,” Izumo teased softly. “I’ll get my payback out of your hot little ass later.”

Kyuubi flushed. “Hope I’m not as big a disappointment as a bottom as I am as a top.”

Izumo looked up at him. “Kyu, I wouldn’t normally suggest this, but I just don’t think I wanna share you with anybody else,” The blue eyes looked adorably clueless. “I don’t want you to go out with anyone but me, okay?” The azure pools were as round as plates.

“You serious? You want to be exclusive? With me?” The shaggy blond head tilted to one side. “Why?”

Izumo chuckled. “Who else is gonna teach you everything you need to know?”

Ko coughed as he choked. He had never really known Izumo to be exclusive with anyone in their entire history together and they’d been friends since grade school. The two other men looked up at him in surprise. Zu looked up at his best friend and smiled. “Go easy on him. He did everything you said,” He ruffled Kyu’s shaggy hair. “He’s been a good boy.”

“So you heard,” Kotetsu commented. “Thought you might,” He turned and headed back to the kitchen. “Anybody want tea?” He was still a little thrown off by the concept of Zu in an exclusive relationship. ‘It’s pretty fast too,’ If he’d said he wasn’t worried, he’d be a liar.

Naruto looked at Zu. “Why do I feel like he’s still pissed?” He whispered to his new lover.

“That’s ‘cause he is,” Kyuubi looked worried. “He’s just worried I won’t be able to play tonight, but really I feel loads better.”

Kyu blushed guiltily. “Gomen...” He apologized for the hundredth time.

“Stop that shit. I wanted it too. We just need to make sure it doesn’t affect the performance and Ko will get over it quick.”

“What am I getting over?” The dark headed man asked as he set two mugs on the coffee table. They hadn’t answered him, but he’d gotten them tea anyway.

Zu frowned at his friend. “You’re being polite yet pissy, nice mix.”

Kotetsu smiled evilly. “And what my dear friend am I gonna get over so quickly?” His tone was dripping in sarcastic malice.

Zu rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna say it. I’m not sorry. So if that’s what you’re waiting for, kiss my ass.”

“Oh, you haven’t taught the virgin that one yet eh?” Ko asked almost pleasantly. Kyu went white, then scarlet. The kid’s discomfort was a little too enjoyable for Kotetsu, it made him edgy. He turned to the other source of his irritation. Zu was lying on the brat’s chest with his eyes closed and his mouth in a thin line of growing anger. Zu was famous for his temper.

“Ko, you got something you wanna say or not?”

“Oh, I think I’ve said it all, last night, this morning, last week. Not like anybody ever listens to me any fucking way,” He looked Zu up and down where he lay. “You planning on playing from that position? Would definitely be new…”

“I can stand,” Zu growled low in the back of his throat.

“Huh…” Was the only answer he got.

“Would a stool or something help?” Naruto asked trying to help. “You know, if standing is a problem…” His voice trailed off at the almost horrified Izumo made. Kotetsu’s look plainly called him a ‘fucking moron’. “What?!”

Kotetsu shook his head and stood up. “Good luck training this one Zu. I don’t envy you.” He headed for the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower, unless you two need in there. Oh and Zu,” He turned to look at his best friend. “I’m not pissed anymore. Think you might of bit off more than you can chew here. Can’t think of a better punishment than watching you explain ‘everything’ to this one.”

“All’s well that ends well... right?!” The smug smile on his face was unbearable. A pillow flew across the small apartment and hit the bathroom door. Kotetsu was laughing loudly on the other side.

“What?” Naruto asked again. Izumo cringed and snuggled closer before explaining that the reason he was laying on the couch was because sitting was NOT an option at the moment.

Kyuubi’s reaction was predictable. “Oh… fuck… gomen…” Izumo just sighed and ruffled the clueless little blond’s head. Sometimes he hated it when Ko was right.

\--------------

Naruto stepped out on stage with a fiercely determined look. It was almost frightening to his friends, so the crowd reacted strongly as well. They loved it. They loved him. They started cheering as soon as they saw him and never stopped. The place went out of control when he opened his mouth.

The kid was a natural born performer. The music took hold of him and ate him alive. Whatever the beat and words were supposed to portray was what he felt and what he made every other human being in the area feel as well. It was surreal. Kotetsu was blown away. Anko admitted later that she’d almost pissed herself, she was so excited.

Zu, well Zu fell hard that night. He’d liked Kyuubi from the beginning. That was a fact, but after he watched the man perform he was completely enthralled. It was like watching a birth, or rebirth. Kyuubi stood on that stage like something unreal, something mythical. Zu couldn’t explain it and was pretty certain that he never would be able to.

After that, the two were joined at the hip, or crotch as Anko liked to say. You really couldn’t find one without the other. Naruto practically lived in Ko and Zu’s apartment. He’d stopped going to school almost all together.

Kiba was worried about him, but he’d pretty much told his friend to ‘stow it’. He knew what he was doing. He was living. Naruto had never felt as alive as he did as Kyuubi. This was the life he wanted and he wasn’t going to let anything or anyone take it away from him.

He never saw Iruka anymore unless they were fighting. They fought about school and Naruto’s future. Iruka’s vision of Naruto’s future included college and a career. The teenager wanted neither.

He wanted to live out the rest of his life singing to Izumo’s guitar and playing the older man’s body like a well tuned instrument. He was improving rapidly in both areas, proving he was a natural ‘performer’ in a very versatile way.

\-----

‘It’s not that I don’t like the kid… I just didn’t sign up to live with him too,’ Ko was trying to figure out a way to explain it. He didn’t want to have a long drawn out discussion about his reasons. Fate it would seem was on his side.

After a long weekend of performing almost back to back shows, they were all tired and grouchy. Anko was growling at everyone and the brat was giving as good as he got. Those two went at each other almost every other day.

It was starting to really wear on Ko. Izumo didn’t seem to notice and the two verbal gladiators rebounded so quickly from fighting to friendly that you’d swear they enjoyed the shit. ‘I need my own place. I need some place quiet.’

‘Maybe the kid’s right... maybe I am a geezer trapped in a young dude’s body…’ He was lost in thought and almost ran the man over. ‘What the hell is he doing leaning against the wall by the back door like that?’

“Hey, buddy this isn’t the entrance,” He remarked as he stepped around the guy. He could have sworn he felt a wave of anger roll off the guy. He was instantly concerned. He turned to stop the others from coming out, but was too late.

Kyu stepped through the door one second and was grabbed, spun, and slammed into the wall the next. “You fucking jackass!” The assailant yelled. “You quit school, you never call him. I should break your Kami-be-damn neck!”

“God-damn it Kiba!” Kyuubi screamed. “What the fuck dude?! I invited you hear to watch the show and all you’ve got to say to me is this crap?! I don’t need your shit. You don’t fucking know shit, so stay the hell out of it!” He shoved the man off him and started to stomp off.

“OH HELL NO YOU DON’T!!” This Kiba person roared and launched himself at the blond. They went down in a heap. There was a lot of scrambling and cursing as they thrashed on the ground. In the end Kiba ended up on top.

He used his extra weight to pin Naruto to the ground. “You rotten little bastard. To think I ever called you ‘friend’,” He leaned back and the dim light picked up the tears running freely down his face.

“Yeah, I came to watch you. You’re fucking amazing. Even better than I’d expected. That does NOT give you the right to break his heart. You’re my best friend, but I’ll never forgive you if you don’t fix this shit!” The man stood up and looked at the rest of Naruto’s band. “Sorry to fuck up your night. You want him?” He gestured at the man lying at his feet.

“You can fucking have him. I don’t know any fucking ‘Kyuubi’,” He stalked off wiping his face on the sleeve of his jacket.

Kyuubi stood up and wiped some blood from his cheek. He didn’t say a word. His eyes had a wild tint to them. Izumo stepped up to him. “Kyu?” He started to ask.

Naruto was so pissed he was shaking. When his eyes fell on his lover’s beautiful face his passionate feelings were re-routed. He grabbed Izumo’s shirt and pulled him close. “Tonight’s the night Zu-koi. I want it and I want it hard core,” He whispered to the older man he’d been fucking for a little over a month. Tonight, he fully intended to be fucked until he couldn’t stand the next day.

“Kyu? You sure? I mean, maybe you should calm down first,” Zu caressed his cheek, trying to calm help relax a bit.

“You only live once Zu and I wanna live,” The blue eyes pleaded for understanding without words. Izumo nodded. He didn’t get it, but he didn’t have to. He admitted it now he loved this adorable man and would do anything he asked.

“Anko?”

“Yeah?”

“You got plans for tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Mind if I crash on your couch?” Anko looked at Ko for a minute and had to wonder if he was finally starting to figure a few things out. ‘Poor guy…’ She grabbed his collar and started hauling him bodily towards her bike. The other two didn’t even notice them as they left. Zu and Kyu were almost always in their own little world anymore.

 

TBC...


	5. Hot Times

Kyuubi lay naked in all his splendor on Zu’s bed. The older man was also naked as he straddled his back massaging away as much of the tension as he could. Naruto groaned in pleasure as those strong skilled hands rubbed and squeezed his tense muscles. “That’s great Zu…”

Izumo smirked. “Yeah, remember this for next time, ‘cause you’ll be the one doing it.”

The blond smiled. “What ever you want baby. It’s yours.”

Zu leaned back, reached behind him and pinched Kyu’s cute little ass. “Think I’ll take you up on that,” The blond actually giggled. He was nervous, but he trusted Kyu.

“This is gonna take awhile hot stuff. There’s no way I’m gonna hurt you,” Zu reached into his the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a silky little black bag. Naruto watched as a new tube of lube, and a vibrator were removed.

One eyebrow arched into his hair as he tried not to laugh. “Um, Zu… why… um…. THAT?” He pointed at the toy.

“Roll over,” Izumo stood up on his knees to let his lover spin beneath him until Kyuubi was facing him. He held the vibrator next to his erection. The toy was about half the size of Izumo’s hard cock. “This is going to help me make sure you’re good and ready, ‘cause like I said. There’s no damn way I’m gonna hurt you.”

Naruto bit his lip to keep the stupid grin off his face. “What ever you say koi. I trust you,” He said that, but still couldn’t look at the toy without laughter threatening to burst out. He rolled back over so that he wouldn’t have to look at the thing.

Izumo wasn’t stupid, he got it. His dark eyes rolled at his clueless lover. ‘You’ll be begging me to use this thing on you later you just don’t know that yet,’ The smirk on his face bespoke mischievous intentions.

When they'd begun this Zu hadn't decided just how he wanted to proceed, but now he had a plan in mind. He'd shown his sweet lover the toy early on purpose, he wanted Kyuubi to have time to get used to the idea. "Hey sexy, let's go take a nice hot, dirty shower," He purred as he ran his fingers along Naruto's sides teasingly. "What'cha say?"

“Oookaaay.” Naruto wasn’t real sure he wanted to wait any longer, but if he told Zu that, he might stop. It had taken a little bit to convince Zu that he wasn’t just doing this because of his fight with Kiba. He got off the bed and followed his lover into the small but traditional bathroom.

Zu motioned Kyuubi to come closer. “Here, I’ll wash you koi.”

Naruto swallowed hard. Zu was so gorgeous. His long lean body was all he could see in the room. ‘Why does he want me? He could have anyone…’ The blond stepped in front of his older lover and kissed the star tattoos one at a time.

Zu chuckled, “Really like those huh?”

“The only stars I can see…” Kyuubi murmured as his hands came up to caress Zu’s taunt abs. His mouth closed over the stiff nipple just below the stars.

“Mmmm,” Zu moaned as the blond proved just how much he had learned. “Like that Kyu, but not what I had in mind.”

Kyuubi stepped back, the younger man’s big blue eyes were a deep midnight color as lust darkened them more. “So do something about it…”

‘Kami, I love it when he challenges me like that. He’s so aggressive and fearless,’ Zu swooped in and captured Naruto’s mouth, pushing him up against the tiled wall. Kyuubi moaned as both hard naked bodies met. Instinct made him arch against his assailant Zu growled in pleasure at the increased skin contact.

One hand slid around Kyuubi’s waist. One leg slid forcefully between Kyu’s legs. His other hand slid down over that ample ass to the strong thigh and pulled Kyu’s tan leg up over his own now bent leg. The hand at the blond’s waist slid down into the valley that led to his young lover’s entrance.

‘It feels… good…’ Zu’s gentle fingers lightly caressed the place where Kyu wanted him most. The blond wanted it more now.

Their kiss ended. Both were panting for breath and trying to calm their racing hearts. “Kyu,” Zu whispered as he kissed the soft skin of the tan throat. “Turn around for me Koi.”

Naruto turned and braced his hands against to cool tile wall. Zu reluctantly started at the top, furthest from the place that truly held his attention. He gently washed Naruto’s blond hair. They regularly sprayed colored hairspray in the tips to add visual depth to the golden mop.

Naruto murmured softly. “Love that,” Zu just smirked. ‘You’ll love everything I do to you. I’ll make sure.’

Those strong hands lathered soap all over Naruto’s torso and back. The little blond moaned and shuddered arching into each tender touch. “Okay, Kyu.” Izumo kissed the shorter man’s back. “Turn ‘round.”

Naruto did as instructed and watched in shuddering anticipation as Zu slid slowly to his knees before his lover. The older man looked up from Kyuubi’s hard cock to those beautiful eyes and grinned mischievously. There was no part of Naruto’s front that didn’t get a full lathering and quite a bit of rubbing to be sure that no part was left unclean.

After the rinse, there was a special rinse. ‘Lather, Rinse, Repeat’ Zu thought to himself with a chuckle as his tongue slid over the moaning man’s thick erection. Naruto gasped and shuddered. He was fighting his climax. He didn’t want to cum yet. He didn’t want to cum until Izumo was buried deep within his body.

“Nngh,” Kyuubi’s hands were tangled in Izumo’s shoulder length hair. “Zu…” He couldn’t even form words, it all felt too good.

Izumo pulled away from his deliciously throbbing treat and gazed up Kyuubi’s amazing body. “Kyu, turn around and face the wall.”

It took Naruto a moment to catch his breath and comply with orders. “Good, sexy. Now brace your hands on the wall for me. Spread your hands wider.”

Naruto did as told. “Yeah, like that. Now lean forward more… Yeah, like that.”

Zu caressed the plump cheeks inches from his face before leaning in and kissing the left one. Kyuubi jumped a little in surprise, but relaxed quickly as Izumo’s hands started stroking his legs from ankle to ass, washing all the easy to reach bits first.

“Spread your legs for me Baby,” Naruto gulped and shivered before widening his stance a bit more. “That’s good, now bend forward a little more for me beautiful.“ Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his older, more experienced lover. Zu smiled up at him before gently nipping at the freshly washed cheek in front of him.

“Second thoughts Koi?” The man asked. Naruto shook his head. His huge blue eyes were so intense it stole Izumo’s breath.

“I can’t wait to make you cum for me Baby. You’re gonna moan and cum all night long for me, aren’t you gorgeous?” Naruto nodded and Zu smiled.

A soapy hand slid into Naruto’s sweet valley and the blond’s head fell to his chest. Izumo’s fingers teased at his sensitive pucker, washing it thoroughly. Unconsciously, the blond leaned further forward arching his back and giving his lover greater access to his virgin entrance.

He stood up and pulled the oblivious blond back against his body, back to front. “Let’s take you to bed and get you good and dirty now.”

Without waiting for a response, he rinsed the younger man off quickly and lifted him up into his arms. Carrying Kyuubi through the bedroom door bridal style he couldn’t resist the urge to tease. “You’re a lot heavier than you look Hot Stuff.”

Naruto had recovered enough to snort. “If you wanted a feather light girl you should have gotten one. ‘Stead, you picked my hot ass.”

Izumo dropped his burden unceremoniously on the bed then jumped on top of his adorable boyfriend. “Hot huh? Guess I’ll find out for myself tonight, won’t I.”

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t,” Naruto was serious. He wanted this so badly it hurt.

Izumo rocked above Kyuubi kissing him passionately while sliding their mutual arousals together working both of them up to a heated frenzy. They were both slick with precum when Izumo pulled away from the sexy younger man. ‘This is it.’ Naruto thought blissfully.

‘Finally we’ll be together that way.’ Zu’s eyes burned with a heat that inflamed Naruto further as he gazed up at the older man.

“Please…” the plea slipped out without Naruto even realizing he’d spoken out loud.

‘He’ll be the end of me if he begs… I almost came just now!’ Out of self defense Izumo leaned down and nipped at a pert dusty rose hued nipple Kyuubi arched up off the bed pressing against Zu’s mouth in earnest desire. Zu shivered. ‘He’s so responsive. It’s driving me crazy. I don’t know if I can hold out until he’s ready.’

One strong hand slid up Kyuubi’s ribs, nimble fingers teased the other lonely nipple, circling the areola and tweaking the little nub. Soft lips caressed the other, a wicked tongue circled to mimic the finger tracing the other’s outer ring, and blunt teeth gently grazed the tender flesh. Kyuubi’s hands were drawn to Zu’s bowed head, winding Zu’s chocolate tresses around his gentle fingers.

Zu’s other hand slid down along Kyu’s slender side, tracing the dip at his waist and the curve of his hip. Sliding along the swell of his lover’s backside and along the thigh he raised Kyu’s tan leg up and lay it splayed open to one side. His mouth changed victims, freeing the other hand to repeat the process of opening the blond’s strong sexy legs.

Once that mission was complete, he reached into his drawer and pulled out two things he always had on hand, condoms and lube and something he’d bought especially for his virgin lover, a vibrator just slightly thinner than his own hardened cock. Kyu didn’t notice what his lover had grabbed; he assumed rather incorrectly that it was just the usual items they always required. Zu laid the items next to them on the bed and began to kiss his way down Kyuubi’s rippled abs.

“Oh Fuck!” Naruto arched off the bed again. Zu was licking at the hollow of his lip and caressing his balls with one hand and his cock with the other.

“I’m gonna die soon!” He gasped and realized it was true when Zu’s mouth moved to his leaking erection. “Aaaah!!! Nnnnghhh….”

Zu teased at the leaking slit. He’d liked Naruto’s taste from the beginning. One hand was still caressing the Kyu’s silky hard testicles. With the other was he popped the cap on the lube and slicked three fingers with no intention of using them all any time soon. He was determined to make absolutely certain Kyu’s first time on bottom was as painless and pleasurable as possible.

Naruto felt the slightly cool very slick fingers slide along his taint to his entrance. He shivered in anticipation. Zu caressed him, smearing the slick messy liquid all around his quivering hole. At the same time the hot mouth worked up and down on his erection in an increasingly demanding rhythm.

“Hah haahhh, Zu…aaahhh, no… not yet! Nnnnngh!” Naruto came in Zu’s wet mouth, shooting his essence in violent spasms. Zu hadn’t even penetrated him yet. The fingers were still massaging the unused opening. “Fucking hell!”

Naruto threw his arm over his face in impotent rage. Zu looked up at him licking his lips as if savoring his favorite flavor. “Relax Baby, we’ve got a long way to go yet.”

“I just want it, you so badly…. I feel cheated.”

Izumo smiled at his lover’s honest admission. He rose up and kissed those plump lips gently. “I’m going to toy with you and this amazing body all night Kyu, so you just need to relax and be a good boy, ‘K?” 

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at him. Zu was still chuckling at the cheeky brat when he flipped the pouting younger man over onto his stomach.

“Hey! What the..?” Kyu tried to ask. A firm smack on his plump little ass stopped him cold.

“Ow!” The slap was followed be a nip, then a lick, and a firm sucking that left a very pretty hickey.

Strong hands lifted his legs up so that they were bent out to the sides. The blond was lifted gently and two thick pillows were pushed beneath his hips and groin, propping him up so that his pretty pucker was fully exposed and accessible. Izumo licked his lips before lowering his face into the exposed valley.

The sensation was unbelievable. Zu’s tongue was so hot and strong, the pressure and texture of that wet muscle sliding up between his cheeks had Naruto hard again in an instant. “Oooooooohhhhhh Kami!”

“Nope, just me,” Izumo really did love to tease, the only thing he loved more were Kyu’s reactions.

“Asshole,” Kyu growled.

“Nope, that’s this,” Zu whispered and pressed is tongue against the shivering puckered flesh.

“Urrrghhhh….” Naruto gave up the argument in favor of arching and moaning at the hot wet pressure against his untried entrance. He wriggled and writhed and squirmed in delight while his older lover worked to relax the tight wring of muscle, kissing and licking this intimate place his lover had offered up to him so eagerly.

“Please…” Naruto was begging again. He needed more stimulation. He wanted Izumo inside him any way he could have him.

Zu shuddered he was so hard it was painful. Hoping it wasn’t too soon he slicked his fingers again and began to press a single slender digit into his sexy lover. Naruto groaned as he was breached.

“Kyuubi? You okay Babe?” Izumo’s voice was so tender. Naruto’s breath stopped.

“Don’t stop, I want it so bad.”

“I don’t care how much you want it, if it hurts you, I’m fucking stopping. Don’t lie to me either…”

“It feels great, I feel great,” Naruto murmured reassuringly even arching against the finger inside him insisting it move deeper.

A dark chuckle was followed by Naruto’s wish being granted. Slowly, Zu reached his depth, his knuckle kissing the pucker sucking at his finger. “You’re so hot and so fucking tight.”

He couldn’t wait any longer, he reached between his own legs with is other hand and began working to relieve the pressure there as he watched his finger move in and out of blond’s tight heat. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Kyuubi squirmed and threw his head over his shoulder to look back at his lover. “NO!” He hissed in anger. “No way! I want you to cum inside me.”

Zu’s head came up to meet the angry glare and he lost it. He laughed so hard he had to pull away from Kyuubi. “What the fuck are you laughing at asshole?”

“You’re killing me! Kyu!" He pinned the angry blond to the bed and nestled his aching cock between the plump cheeks, right along the lube slicked valley. He couldn’t have stopped himself from thrusting along that valley if he’d been willing to try. He lay draped over his lover, humping the blond’s bare ass. “I want you so bad, but you aren’t ready. I’m so hard it hurts. Help me Baby, help me get off once and I promise the next time I cum, it’ll be in your tight hot ass.”

Naruto shivered at the lust in Zu’s voice. He started grinding back up against the erection grinding down into his ass. “You promise Zu. Next time you’ll cum inside.”

Zu kissed his neck gently. “I promise Kyu. I want that too.”

They increased their rhythm. Grinding and rocking against each other. The stimulation to Naruto’s overly eager hole was second only the intense sensations gripping Izumo’s cock. It wasn’t long and hot white liquid was shooting over Naruto’s lower back and ass. ‘Ughhh.”

After a few moments, Naruto leaned back and looked at his lover with mischief in his eyes. “Okay, get back to work lazy.”

Zu sputtered incoherently as giggles got the better of him again. They cuddled together like two grinning idiots while Izumo tried to pull himself from the post-coital haze. Their hands moved across the other's skin, the intent and intensity quickly deepening into ardent urging as the entwined bodies responded to the desires of their hearts. Naruto wanted to connect with Izumo in the most intimate way, and Izumo hungered for that connection as well.

Soon they were grinding against each other again as their tongues fought for dominance in an aggressive wet dance. Izumo rolled onto his back, pulling Kyuubi along to lay against his chest, the blond's legs falling to either side of Izumo's hips. The brunette's hands traced long lines along Kyu's back from his shoulder blades down over his plump cheeks a few times before dipping between them. The fingers that teased the guitar strings so skillfully played at the twitching hole. Kyuubi moaned beautifully into their kisses. Izumo fumbled around with one hand for the lube. Kyuubi found it first and pressed it firmly into his lover's hand.

One slender finger slid in slowly and Izumo began to work in earnest at opening his lover's hot channel. The virgin moaned and rocked against the thrusting digit enjoying the intense pleasure erupting from each strike to his prostate. A second finger followed the first far quicker than Izumo had intended. Kyu did not complain. He rocked in his own rhythm, fucking himself on his lover's long fingers. 

A third finger slid inside and Izumo began twisting and curling them inside the blond's lewd hole. Izumo was close to cumming again. The friction of Kyuubi's erection rocking against his cock and the other man's slutty moaning and groaning was almost more than any man could take. Gritting his teeth he rolled his lover off him and onto his back on the bed. Pulling away from that amazing body was torturous, but he managed it.

He located the toy quickly. The grin on his face as he stared down at Kyuubi's flushed naked flesh bordered on evil. His long pink tongue slowly slipped through his lips to caress the toy as if it were his lover's swollen erection. Naruto groaned, his eyes slipped closed as a tremor of lust rippled through his body. "Zu, please... fuck me... fuck me...."

Izumo's hands shook as he smeared the lubricate along the toy's shaft. He glared at the hateful thing for a moment, envious that it was going to fill his lover first. 'No help for it,' He grit his teeth and set the tip against Kyu's perfect entrance. "Breath in Koi," Naruto took a deep breath. "Now, when I push in, breath out slowly, and bear down." Kyuubi nodded his understanding, locking eyes with Zu. Blue eyes bored into brown as the virgin opening gave way before something a bit more size-able than fingers.

"Ughhhhnnnn...." Kyuubi groaned closing his eyes. He could feel the stretching, but it didn't really hurt, there was just this feeling of 'pressure'.

Izumo looked down for the first time and almost came from just the sight of Kyu's sphincter stretched around his own toy. He bit his lip like a little boy who was about to do something very naughty and let his thumb brush the switch. The toy came to life and Kyuubi's entire body arched violently off the bed. "AHHHHHHHH!" His lover cried in ecstasy. 

When Kyuubi came the second time since Izumo had turned the damned toy on and Izumo had no choice. He reached into his nightstand for something he'd never really used before. The cock ring was uncomfortable, but if he came just from watching Kyu writhe in pleasure, Izumo was sure the consequences would be more than 'uncomfortable'. He continued the task of preparing the beautiful blond for his first try at being the bottom.

Finally, his lover was ready. Zu threw the hateful toy across the room and settled himself between Kyuubi's open legs. He kissed his lover passionately. "Still want me baby?" He whispered into the shell of a perfect ear. 

Kyu convulsed and wrapped his arms and legs around Izumo's body as if to trap him in place. "Now!" He demanded.

 

TBC...


	6. Accidents and Departures

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zu willingly complied. The long neglected erection kissed the tormented hole for a moment before Zu whispered. "Like before baby, breath in and out while bearing down..." Kyu seized his mouth, silencing his sweet concern. Izumo pressed in, slowly entering his lover, savoring the moment as they joined together just as they had both longed to be. Tears glistened on dark blond lashes as their lips parted and their bodies continued to fuse together.

Zu couldn't have stopped if he tried, he sank deeper and deeper into the tight hot silky heaven of Kyuubi's body. "Hurt?" he whispered fearfully.

Kyu shook his head as his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. It did hurt a bit physically, but his heart felt whole for the first time in his life. It felt so full it might burst. He hadn't thought about it, simply said what he was feeling. "I love you."

Izumo froze as his heart stopped. His response was automatic, even though he'd never said the words to a single lover before this. "Love you Kyu." Their lovemaking took on a life of it's own from that point.

\---------------------------

Things went smoothly for them after that. The band was getting more recognition. Kyu was amazing on stage and the others rose to his challenge. Naruto forgot about his fight with Kiba, he didn't think about Iruka. He was living with Zu. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't really even notice when Ko quietly moved in with Anko. The world seemed to revolve around the pair of lovers and the future was full of endless possibilities.

\---------

"Baka." Anko plopped down next to Ko on his futon. He hadn't unpacked. He was totally listless except when he was playing guitar. He threw everything he had into his playing and tried not to think too much about the rest. The buxom brunette wrapped her arms around her stupid friend and hugged him tightly. "Why are you so dumb? If you'd caught a clue sooner..."

He shrugged her off. "Don't know what you're talking about..."

"You love him stupid." She sighed in irritation. "You always have. Don't try to pretend you haven't figured it out."

"Too little too late," he whispered as he shut the bathroom door blocking her and everything else out.

\------------------

"You bought a car?" Anko was totally shocked.

"Yeah." Izumo grinned.

"See!" Kyu was actually bouncing he was so excited. "We did it for the band! Now we can travel more... you know, get out there and do gig's further away! It's gonna be great!"

The big grin was infectious and Anko couldn't help but pet the little puppies head as she smiled at him. "Sounds good then."

Ko just smiled and nodded at them. Kyu turned to Zu. "Told you so!"

Zu wrapped his long arms around this grinning lover and held him tight. "Like I argued gorgeous."

"Hehehe. Okay, well we gotta go now. We'll see you guys next week!"

"Next week?" Anko asked surprised.

"Um, yeah we have to um... try the car out and... ya know make sure it will be okay on long trips and stuff."

Izumo smiled indulgently down at his lover. "We're gonna go on a short road trip..."

"Oh, so that's the REAL reason you bought it..." Anko rolled her eyes. Ko was fiddling with his gear.

"Nuh uh!" Kyu stuck his tongue out at her petulantly. She leaned forward and snapped her teeth at him. He instinctively jumped back to get away from the crazy broad, jostling Izumo. The two lovebirds almost fell flat on their perfect little backsides. The witch cackled uncontrollably as they glared at her as a unit.

"Okay, well have fun... be safe and all that..."

\---------------

"Mmmm Kyu..." Izumo groaned and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. The sexy blond was nibbling on his neck and caressing his erection through his jeans. "Can't wait 'til we stop baby?"

Kyuubi answered by squeezing his lover gently and flicking his tongue along the pale column of Zu's neck.

"Naughty," Zu murmured as he split his attention between the road and the minx trying to torture him.

As usual, they were in a world of their own. Neither of them saw the other car until it was too late. All Izumo could do was swerve out of the way. There was no where to go... Just before the car slammed into the embankment, their last conscious thoughts were of the other.

\---------------------------

“Thank you,” Jiraiya whispered softly squeezing her hand.

Tsunade smiled sadly. She was exhausted. She’d spent a great deal of time on each patient once they had stabilized. In the past week she’d had to open the older one up twice to repair pinhole tears in several areas. The younger one, Naruto, just wouldn’t wake up. The older man, Izumo; had been nearly crushed by the steering column when the car had flipped and impacted the embankment.

He had to keep heavily sedated most of the time, due to the severe pain he was in; emotional as well as physical. He had suffered a great deal of internal damage. Somehow he had managed to turn while the car was airborne and shield the younger man with his own body as much as possible. Naruto had sustained minimal injury except for the head trauma and three deep gouges slashing each cheek from where the windshield and side windows had exploded on impact. When Izumo was awake, all he did was sob uncontrollably. He’d actually ripped his stitches once.

Tsunade was bone tired from watching over the two of them. ‘Then there’s the others.’ She glanced in Iruka’s direction. The man’s facial expression was devoid of hope and full of self recrimination.

“Go easy on him bear. He did his best,” she whispered to her oldest friend.

“I know Tsu, but it wasn’t good enough was it?” Jiraiya was always blunt bordering on cruel.

Tsunade slugged him in the face. She could be blunt too. “I mean it. You make him cry anymore and I’ll kill you.”

The white haired man rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “I’m taking Naruto back with me when I go. Iruka will cry a lot more when I do. Can’t be helped, he can’t control the kid and I sure as hell am not repeating this trip.”

Tsunade turned away from him. Tears threatened to spill down her face. ‘I’m just tired.’ “I’m going to my office, call me if anything changes.”

“Sleep well Susie-Q,” Jiraiya whispered too soft for her to hear Dan’s old nickname for her. ‘Damn I miss you. Why is it Danny Boy, I always miss you when shit goes wrong?'

\-------

She’d just taken her white coat off when a very soft knock startled her. ‘I really am tired.’

“Enter,” she called out, not willing to expend the energy necessary to answer the door. It opened and a thin dark haired man slipped inside. She was standing in front of the cot she kept in the corner. ‘It’s that boy the nurses keep chasing out of Izumo-kun’s room.’

Kotetsu hit the floor and prostrated himself before the closest thing to Kami he would probably ever meet. He’d lost weight since she’d first seen him. His hair was hidden under a tightly tied blue bandanna, he’d been unwilling to spend even a moment on it.

The nurses had forced him to rest in one of the empty rooms once or twice until they’d found him mere minutes later back at Izumo’s side. Now they only chased him away when they needed to tend to the other man’s needs. Kotetsu didn’t raise his head as he cried his thankfulness to the doctor who had saved Izumo’s life. He sobbed and swore his soul to her to do with as she pleased.

Tsunade was moved by this sweet, sad, lost little boy. Much as she’d been moved by Iruka’s quiet desperation. Just as Naruto was the world to Iruka, Izumo was the world to Kotetsu. Tsunade understood their positions only too well.

“Off the floor brat,“ her voice was raspy with unshed tears. Kotetsu looked up at her. ‘His face has aged.’ Some of it was lack of sleep, but as a doctor she could tell that the boy would be altered physically as well emotionally from this experience.

“I did my job. It’s what I do. All I can ask is that you take good care of him from now on.” The boy didn’t get it. He just stared up at her without speaking. “I’m giving him over to your care now. If he pulls through now, it won’t be from anything I do. Got it?”

Kotetsu still looked puzzled, but nodded. He’d figure it out. She had faith in his incredibly strong feelings for Izumo, if anyone could pull that little wreck through it’d have to be this guy. “I need sleep. Get out.”

He was gone before she reached for the blanket.

\--------

“I heard her,” Ko whispered softly as he stroked Izumo’s soft brown hair. “She said you were mine now.” He leaned in and kissed his best friend’s bandaged forehead gently. ‘I’ll share you with the chibi if I have to, but there is no way I’ll ever let anyone or anything take you away from me. Not now that I’ve finally ‘caught a clue’ as Anko is always saying.’

He laid his head down on the side of the bed, one hand stroking Zu’s hair and the other carefully holding his bandaged left hand as if it were the most precious piece of porcelain in the world.

\-------

Iruka was standing outside Naruto’s door when the nurses shooed Ko out into the hall again. He frowned at them. He knew they were just trying to take care of Zu, but he really couldn’t understand why he had to leave. The two men’s eyes met briefly across the empty hallway. Ko looked away first. ‘He must blame us.’ They hadn’t known Kyuubi’s real age. ‘No, that’s not his real name. It’s Naruto. He lied to us. Zu never would have…. Not with a kid.' He glanced back at Izumo’s room. ‘How the hell am I supposed to tell him?’ No one had told the other injured man anything more than his lover was unconscious, but otherwise okay. That’s all they had managed up to this point. Izumo had completely freaked out and now he was borderline hysterical whenever the drugs wore off enough for him to be remotely coherent.

When Ko looked back to where Iruka was standing the older man was gone, back to his place at Naruto’s side. ‘He never let’s go of the kid’s hand. Is he blaming himself the way I do?’ Kotetsu swallowed hard in shame and grief. A nurse stepped out and waved for him to come back into the room.

Their eyes met several more times during the recovery period. Kyuubi/Naruto did finally wake up. The whole hospital knew he was awake as he screamed for Izumo. They wouldn’t let him see his ‘friend’. The staff insisted that they both needed to stay where they were. Iruka tried to calm him, it didn’t work. The man’s large white haired godfather tried to intervene. He caught a bedpan to the face for his trouble. The doctor who had saved both their lives even threatened to move them to separate hospitals. She garnered a sling of very inventive curses.

Zu was resting in his room down the hall in a drug induced slumber. Ko listened for a bit before a tumult of emotions boiled up. He stood and walked purposefully into the uproar. “Hey! Baka!”

The blond looked at him in complete shock. “Listen you obnoxious little shit.” Kotetsu took a step closer to the bed with every word. He gathered the front of Naruto’s gown in one hand and lifted the blond just a little. “He’s sleeping. He freaks out and cries until he pukes whenever he’s awake. He cries because he’s just sure he’s killed you. You are not going to wake him up to this shit. Now shut up and be a good little boy before I throw you out the Kami-be-damned window!”

Naruto’s blue eyes began to cloud with tears. Ko let go of him and turned to leave. As he stepped out the door he spoke softly. “Remember, you are NOT the only one who loves him.”

All the fight left Iruka and he slumped to his knees on the floor. His head fell to the bed and he began to sob softly. “Please remember, I love you.”

It was the most heartbreaking sound anyone in the room had ever heard. Naruto sat there while silent tears slipped down his face he thought to himself; ‘What have I done? It’s all my fault.’

“I always hoped you wouldn’t end up a horses ass like your dad. Guess it’s hereditary.” Jiraiya pulled a chair up to the bed, picked Iruka up unceremoniously, and plopped him down in the seat. Naruto managed to glare weakly at his godfather. “You need to say your good byes brat. As soon as Tsunade here says you can travel we, you and I, are leaving.”

“Leaving?” The blond managed to question.

“You have always been mine legally. I gave Iruka certain rights he needed to raise you, but it was all temporary. I’m taking it back and you with it. Hope you like the states. Well, that’s a lie. I kind of hope you hate it... would do you some good.” He glanced down at Iruka’s sagged head. “You’ve been coddled long enough.”

The large man turned to the doctor. “Okay Tsunade. I know you don’t like it, but the guards will be outside the door from now on. He goes no where without me knowing it.” He raised his eyebrow in anticipation of the argument.

“Teme!” Was her only retort.

“You can stay here for now if you want Iruka, but nothing changes. He’s mine now, not yours. You did your best.” He gave Naruto a hard look. “He didn’t appreciate what you did for him, can’t be helped.” The big man left them like that and the doctor followed shortly after.

\---------------------

"I won't leave without saying goodbye." The blond sat steadfast on the hospital bed. He'd dressed and packed. He had tried to find a way out of this, but his uncle and the two bodyguards the man had hired had made it pretty clear, Naruto was leaving one way or the other.

"Ha! You have a lot of gall. You lied to him about who you were and how old you were. If I choose to I can have him prosecuted. You really think you have the right to impose upon him anymore?!" The big man shook his head. "My boy, you really are an ass." With that the boy was hoisted bodily and hauled kicking and screaming from the building.

Izumo was still heavily drugged and did not witness his lover's departure from the hospital and subsequent departure from the country.

\---------------------

"Nooooo! Nooooo! Nooooo! I won't let you go! I won't let you go!" Ko repeated the chant as he held Zu's limp body in his arms rocking his beloved while trying to stop the bleeding. He'd moved them both into a new apartment near Anko. The psychiatrist at the hospital had warned him that Izumo should not be left alone for very long. The beautiful man was still very fragile. Anko stayed with her friend while Ko worked.

'I did everything right. I did everything right....' Ko kissed the pale forehead. 'I didn't leave him alone.' He had let Zu use the bathroom alone. He'd removed all the dangerous objects on the doctor's list and kept his love's pain pills locked away. He'd never imagined that Zu would break the window and... 'Your beautiful wrists... how could you...'

\-----------------

Iruka bit his lip and waited. Kotetsu stepped out of the hospital room. His young face in a word held 'death'. Iruka moved without thinking and wrapped his arms around the poor man. "How can I help you? What can I do?"

Ko just broke down with no thought to who was comforting him. He cried and cried. "I'm not enough, I'm not enough..." He cried and held onto the older man. 'I'm not enough to hold him here...' It was a horrifying and excruciating thought.

Iruka met with Ko once a week, regardless of anything else either had going on. The two of them talked about Izumo and Naruto. They talked about the weather. They held each other together through Izumo's long recovery and Naruto's absence.

\--------------------

Naruto was doing well enough in the states from what Jiraiya told Iruka. Iruka was not allowed to contact Naruto directly. Jiraiya was punishing the boy. Iruka didn't understand the reasoning, but apparently Naruto's godfather felt that everything had come a bit too easily to the boy and was going to make sure Naruto learned to appreciate the things he had. _"That includes you Iruka. The brat needs to realize how much you mean to him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You'll thank me later."_ Iruka really couldn't see how that was ever going to happen. He had to admit it, he hated the white haired man more than any other person in the world.

Iruka had long ago reassured Ko that he held no harsh feelings toward Ko, Anko, or Izumo. He understood that the responsibility truly rested on the impetuous young man he'd raised. In fact he felt responsible for the damage that had been done to them and wanted to do what he could to help them through this.

It had been six months since Zu had tried to commit suicide. He was not ready to accept the nature and depth of Ko's feelings for him, but they had both taken a step in the right direction the night Ko confessed his deep and abiding love. They had a long road ahead of them.

Kiba had finally forgiven Naruto's band mates, at Iruka's urging. He was beginning to form a bond with the crazy female drummer and the two guitarists. He'd been very angry with Izumo until Iruka had forced him to see the man. No one could see how devastated the man was and hold the slightest grudge against him.

He loved Naruto, even if he only knew him as Kyuubi. He felt completely responsible for everything that had happened. The doctors had told Kotetsu that for Izumo to heal, he would have to learn to forgive himself for what had happened. Everyone knew that was going to take a very long time.

"I miss you Naru. Wish you were here... hell wish I could write your sorry ass to chew you out for all the hell you've created. I know you didn't want to leave... but you did... so you better be prepared for the beating of a lifetime when you get back from where ever the hell you are," Kiba muttered as he walked away from Ko and Zu's place with his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

There would be no sight or real word of Naruto for two and half years. Just hints from the man who stole him.

\-----------

Naruto sat in the airport, waiting for the airplane that would take him Kami only knew where, writing out lyrics to a song that had been going through his brain. His love and fascination with music, much to his Uncle's disgust, had not ebbed at all.

Naruto seriously doubted his love for music would ever go away it was in his blood after all. While it had been the best time of his life, he doubted that he would ever allow _Kyuubi_ to come out again. _Kyuubi_ was too much fun and much too dangerous. His lover... 'No _EX-_ lover' he mentally corrected himself had been seriously injured. 'And all because I was horny and didn't want to wait. I am the world's biggest jackass.'

'I hope you can be truly happy now Zu and you better be treating him like fucking royalty, Ko or else I'll kick your ass when I get back!' he thought as he gathered and packed his music back into his travel bag.

He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would be in for hell when he got back to Japan... and he _WOULD_ go back. His Uncle may have him in a choke hold until he was 21 but that was only a few years away. So he would endure the few years of hell as his punishment and then endure anything else that was required of him once he made it back home.

He sighed as he sat down and looked out the window of the plane with, his bastard of an Uncle sitting next to him hitting on the stewardess. Yes the next few years would be hell... but while he was away he would earn enough money to live on his own when he returned... and then he would begin again. Hopefully with a few of his old friendships intact.

'Don't worry guys... I'll come back a new and better man. I promise,' he thought across the ocean as the airplane took him into his unknown future.

 

~Fin~


End file.
